


You Can Have Half.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Boyfriend moment, Cute, Dominant Mingyu, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Slash, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “You can have half.”





	You Can Have Half.

**11\. “You can have half.”**

* * *

"Here."

Wonwoo glanced up from his book to find Mingyu beside him holding out a foot long subway.

"What?"

"You didn't bring any lunch."

"So?"

"Here. You can have half."

"Mingy-"

"Don't. You need to eat even if I have to force you. Now take half." Mingyu's voice was deeper than normal. He didn't wait for Wonwoo taking out one of half of the sandwich pressing it into Wonwoo's lap.

"Thanks." Wonwoo muttered a blushing on his cheeks. He better to argue with his boyfriend when he was like this.

Mingyu turned back to his big puppy dog self, "Welcome babe."


End file.
